The Other Schnee
by RealRider71
Summary: Modern AU. Follow Weiss Schnee, heiress to Schnee Incorporated and girlfriend to Ruby Rose, as she progresses through high school drama and romance and starts to gain control of her father's company, all the while worrying about the status of her older brother (AKA my OC), Cole.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my new story, you know the title already. Anyway, this is a story I'll be doing on the side while I continue my Halo/RWBY crossover. Enough talk, let's do this.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

 _BZZZ, BZZZ, BZZZ!_

Weiss awoke to another alarm on her phone. With a grumble, she turned it off, stretched and got her clothes for the day. Her clothes consisted of a white dress with a white leather jacket with red lining and white heels. After taking a shower, she headed off to the kitchen. She passed the many, many rooms that lay in the giant house, but she paused at one room in particular. _H_ _is_ room, her brother's room, the room of Cole Schnee. Cole, the only family member that took care of her when Pops wasn't around. Pops, that's what he called their father, much to the old man's dismay, which she pretty sure is the intention of calling him that name. She can still remember the times that she was actually happy, which coincidentally involved Cole. The can remember the time she got sick and he spent the whole day at her side, even missing the semi finals at Bandimere.

Yes, Weiss' brother Cole, races cars. For as long as she remembers, Cole was always involved with something of the automotive, one way or another. Whether it be buying old cars, fixing old cars, or just driving at abnormally high speeds, cars have been a part of Cole's personality and life. The first ever movie that she watched was when she was 5, when he walked in on her 10 year old brother watching _The Fast and the Furious_. She was creeping up behind Cole when she noticed her.

"Oh, hey Snowflake, what's up?" Snowflake, it annoyed her a little, but her brother meant well, so she dismissed it. "Cole, what are you watching?"

"Oh, this, it's just a movie I found, it's great, it's all about an undercover cop who joins in on street racing, and let me tell you, the cars are sexier than any supermodel. Oh, wait, you probably don't know what I'm talking about, duh, stupid me." he chuckled. Weiss looked at her brother in curiosity. "Can I watch with you?"

Cole looked at her younger sister for a minute than nodded "Sure, grab a seat. Oh, here comes the best part!" There, on the road, stood an orange sports car with two vinyls on either side and a spoiler. Next to it stood a menacing black muscle car with something popping out of its hood, a _bower_ or _blooer,_ something, Weiss can't remember exactly. The black car made a loud noise that startled her. Cole comforted her "Relax, it's just revving. It's what racers do to prepare themselves for the race." A stoplight turned green, and, Weiss was positive at the time the black car had seemed to have been fueled by some sort of magic, as it was lifted by its two front wheels in a trail of smoke. The two people in the cars started to shift gears, each gaining the upper hand over the other in an attempt to reach towards victory.

The driver in the orange car had pushed something on the steering wheel, and it gave the vehicle some sort of boost, and it started to catch up to the muscle car. A train whistle was heard, along with bells, signaling that unfortunately. the race was over.

But the cars didn't stop, they kept going faster, why were they still going faster?

A noise was heard in the engine of the black car and something blew up. Okay, _now_ were they going to stop the race right? She was wrong, as the driver shifted gears again. _What is he doing, his car is damaged, he has to stop to fix it!_

The driver in the orange car shifted as well, and both still kept going faster as they approached the train stop. _Why. Aren't. They. Stopping?! Stop, you're going to get in a serious accident!_

They kept on with their race, as they were getting closer to the train. The driver of the orange car pressed the same button for the same boost to catch up to the muscle car. _Stop, for gosh sake, stop!_

 **TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

 _STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP!_

 **TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

 _STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!_

By some cosmic miracle mixed in with godly intervention, the cars smashed through the gates, and avoided the train as both vehicles made contact with the ground. Relief flooded her every being as the drivers made it out okay. _Oh, thank gosh they did it. Well, at least they didn't get in to an accident after that right?_

"HHMMPHH!"

CRASH!

The black muscle car flew into sky and did a barrel roll over the orange car is it crashed into the ground, bending the wheels at an unnatural angle, throwing it into a roll over before stopping. _DRAT!_

"Whew, that was some race, huh?" Cole asked.

"Why didn't they stop?"

"Well, when you're a street racer, you let nothing stop you, even if it's a train. I want to do something like that, but in an actual dragstrip, where there are no trains, and it's also legal. I don't want to run the company, I want to be a racer, a mechanic, something actually cool."

"Why don't you want to run the company?" Weiss asked

"That company is corrupted by our dad, he only cares about money, and he gives the Faunus minimum wage!" Cole responded. "I don't wanna be in charge of something like that."

"But he said the Faunus were animals who don't even deserve minimum wage" Weiss responded innocently

"No, no you don't believe a word he says. For all I care, every single word that comes out that of that guy's mouth is twisted and full of lies. I envy Winter for leaving."

Weiss looked down sadly. "I miss Winter. I want to see her again"

Cole sighed. "I miss her too, Weiss. And I'd give anything to see her again. But, she's an adult now, and adults do whatever they want. When I turn into an adult, I'm leaving this place to live _my_ life how _I_ want it."

Weiss looked up at her brother with a shaking lip "Y-y-you're not going to l-leave too, a-are you? You're the only one who cares about me, Dad doesn't pay attention to me, and Whitley is mean!" Tears start to fill up in her eyes.

Cole's eyes widened in realization "Nononononono, WeissWeissWeissWeissWeiss, I would never leave you, I care about you, you're my little sister, I have to take care of you when Pops isn't around!"

"But you said you'd leave as soon as you're an adult! You said it!" She started to cry. "You said it!"

"Shh, shh, Weiss calm down, shh" Cole hugged his sister, "I was in the heat of the moment, I was just so angry at Pops. That man has done so many wrong to so many people, and he doesn't even care. It just makes me so mad!"

"You *sniffle* mean it? *sniffle"" Weiss asked wiping away the tears.

"Yes, Weiss, I'm sorry for making you cry. Let me make it up to you, a batch of cookies made by yours truly" Cole responded confidentally.

"Why not have one of our chefs make them?" Weiss said.

"Let's be honest, Weiss. Who else can make a mean batch of cookies other than Cole Schnee?" Weiss nodded in excitement. Her brother _did_ make some bitchin' cookies, as he so gracefully said.

They made their way into the kitchen, where Cole got ready to make the batch of sweets.

Cole finished baking and set the hot cookies down in front of Weiss with a glass of milk for the girl, a glass of chocolate milk for himself. Weiss took the first bite. "Cole, these are delicious!"

Cole chuckled "Well, I always do make them goo-ood! Hmm!" He ate one and drank from the chocolately beverage.

"Cole, will you really leave when you turn into an adult?" He looked down in thought. "I don't know, Snowflake. If Pops doesn't do anything to crazy for even me, I'll stay."

"What if it's an arranged marriage?" Weiss asked.

"Then it's out the door with the fiancée at the floor!" Cole responded, obviously joking. "But seriously, I would- I would have to do something, I mean, marriage with a stranger you just met? No, no. You have to know the person for a long time, be their friend, date them for a while before you think about bringing the ring out."

"Are you friends with someone, Cole?" Weiss said.

Cole hung in silence before answering. "Aright, alright look, I'll spill, but you can't tell anyone, _anyone,_ you got that?" Cole responded. Weiss nodded furiously. "Pinky promise~" Cole held out his pinky, to which she responded by intertwining her pinky with his. "Alright. It's a girl, her name is Julie. She's a cat Faunus."

Weiss looked at Cole with surprise. "I know what you're thinking, but let me explain. We've been really good friends for a while now. I saved her from some bullies, and we've been friends ever since. We've done everything together in secret because I don't want to bring any unwanted attention to the media. I hate that kind of attention. Being followed every second of any day, it's not for me. I prefer the quiet life."

Weiss composed herself. "I promise not to tell anyone anything about you or Julie. I cross my heart" Cole nodded. "Thanks Weiss, I don't know what Pops will do if he finds out." He looked at the clock "Gee, it's really getting late, we should get to bed." Weiss nodded, and they both finished their milk and cookies and headed to bed.

"Alright, well I'm heading out, see you in the morning Weiss."

"Cole, will you promise _me_ something, please?" Weiss asked

"Sure, Weiss, what's that?"

"Will you never leave, even if you turn into an adult?" Cole looked on in surprise, but responded "Sure, Weiss no probl-"

"NO, you have to promise me, pinky promise, Cole!"

Cole stood in silence, then replied "Yes, Weiss, I pinky promise, cross my heart even."

"You do?" Weiss asked excitedly.

Cole chuckled. "Yes, Weiss I promise" he said as he intertwined his pinky with hers.

 _"I promise, I will never leave you, my little snowflake."_

Weiss was brought back to the present and looked at Cole's room door one more time and left for school, but not before asking this.

"Why did you leave me, Cole?"

 **And, done! This is sort of a side story I'll occasionally be doing along with my Halo/RWBY crossover. Let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you guys later. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back, so here's a new chapter. Also, I'm doing a bio for Cole, so stay tuned for the end.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

It was another day on Bandimere Speedway for 22 year old Cole Schnee. He was working on his car, a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. It was black with chrome American Racing Torque Thrust rims, 18" at the front, 20" at the back, with a slightly lowered front end. He had labored on that car for months and it paid off with over 970 horsepower that could do 8 seconds, at worst, on a 1/4 lap, while also doing sick a wheelie. It made for a nice daily driver; well, as nice as it could get in Colorado, given its constantly shifting weather, so he stuck to his Silverado.

But something wasn't quite right, what though? It wasn't his car, he checked. No leaks, no knocks, everything was in tip top shape. He would check it every single time he did a run. If Weiss were here, he would tell him the car was fine and there was nothing to fret over-Wait, Weiss.

Oh, God Weiss.

 _That's_ what was wrong, he missed Weiss. The only person he cared for, whom he'd always be there for, who'd never leave. And yet he did, he _did_ leave, he broke his promise to his little snowflake! He couldn't take all the blame though. It was his bastard of a father. Who'd spring an arranged marriage on their own kid?

 _On. Their. 18th. Birthday?_

He still remembers that day, the big toast, the lively chatter, it seemed Jacques actually cared for his son. Until he proudly declared that Cole and Sarah Winchester, cousin to Cardin Winchester, were to be engaged and married in a couple of months in conjunction with their two businesses partnering up. It resulted in a brief argument, which made Cole leave shortly after.

But it wasn't losing hos title as heir to Schnee, Incorporated, that hit him, he could care less. He didn't want to run a company with more ties to shady partners than a drug cartel. What hit him most was the fact he broke his promise to Weiss that he'd never leave her, that he'd be there for the rough times ahead. He can only imagine what Weiss must think of him. Probably hates his guts right now. Can't blame her. He missed four years of hardship and difficulties that she had to endure. If only he could find someway to make it up to her, to make up four missed years. He would do it.

He would make sure of it.

"Hey, Cole" a feminine voice said. It was his best friend, Julie. She was a kind girl who stuck with Cole through thick and thin and vice versa. She loved fashion, and hopes to be a fashion designer for both human and Faunus alike.

Julie was 5'7, had fair skin, long brunette hair that reached to her lower back, and blue eyes. What made Cole hide their relationship was the cat ears that were on his friends head. He would never tell anyone about their friendship, especially his dad, out of fear of what he would do to them both. That was what he was truly afraid of. But as long as Weiss, the only exception, doesn't tell their dad about it, he and Julie were fine.

"Hey, Julie, what's up?" he responded.

"Oh, nothing much, just left work" she said. Julie worked at a Faunus friendly salon. She also didn't tell anyone, including her co workers, given their opinion of the Schnee family. It wasn't a good one, at best.

"That's good, just finishing up some stuff with my car, nothing else" He responded. Julie could clearly tell that something was up.

"Cole, what's really going on, and don't tell me that you have a misfire in one of your cylinders or your lifters are wearing out. I can tell you would already fix those" She stated with arms crossed.

Man, she was good. Cole sighed "I'm just...thinking about some things right now"

"It's Weiss, isn't it?"

"... I can't stop thinking about her, about how I left her with my dad, and that brat, Whitley. I'm worried about what she might become. What if she's exactly like my dad, and what if she hates me to the point where she would no longer call me her broth-" he was interrupted by a tight hug from Julie.

"Don't think like that, Cole. Remember, negative emotion might attract Grimm~" She said.

Cole chuckled. "You're 22 and you still believe in those fairy tails? Come on, you know those are for parents to calm down their misbehaving kids"

"Regardless, you shouldn't think like that. You took care of Weiss much longer than your dad, she must take more after you than him" Julie stated.

Cole thought on it. He did take care of Weiss longer than Jacques when he wasn't around, which was like, all the time. "Maybe you're right, Julie, maybe she knows about cars and has run away to live with her best friend in the whole wide world?"

Julie laughed at that. "Oh, Cole, maybe she picked up your dry sense of humor too"

"Oh, I-I can't believe been shot at by my own friend. I-I can't take it, p-please help, s-someone, oh, oh, ah, ah!" He said melodramatically, as Julie was cracking up.

"Anyway, thanks Julie, I needed that, and who knows, maybe Weiss isn't actually like my dad and is actually her own person now" Cole _really_ wished that of Weiss. He didn't want to see the only other person he cared for be corrupt and money hungry like their dad.

"You're welcome, Cole, now come on, let's get home and have some dinner'

"Takeout as always?"

"You bet"

"I'm in"

Julie nodded and headed to her car, a silver 2016 Lexus IS F as Cole entered his Camaro. He paused as he was about to start it as he looked a picture on the dashboard.

It was of Weiss sitting on Cole's lap, in her pajamas, as he was reading her a book while she was smiling. In her hand was a puppy stuffed animal as she pointed to a picture on the book. The photo was taken by their butler Klein. Cole, instead of being mad, Cole requested the photo be printed out for him to keep. Klein happily obliged, and he kept the picture ever since to remind himself of the good old days when Weiss was happy.

He said one last thing before he started the car.

"I'm so sorry I left you, Weiss"

 **A/N: And that's it. Here's the bio for Cole**

 **Cole Schnee**

 **Age: 22**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Appearance: Black hair, fair skin, dark blue eyes. Attire consists of black leather hoodie, black shirt, black pants, and black and white shoes.**

 **Cars: Black 1969 Camaro ZL1 with chrome American Racing Torque Thrust II Rims**

 **Gray 2017 Dodge Challenger T/A**

 **Red 2015 Chevy Silverado Modified**

 **Dark blue Nissan Skyline GTR R34 with satin gunmetal Volk Racing TE37 Ultra Rims**

 **Rocket Bunny 2013 Subaru BRZ, blue with gunmetal Work Meister M1 Rims**

 **Blue 2016 Subaru WRX STI**

 **White Lamborghini Aventador SV with black offset stripe on drivers side**

 **Black Ferrari 458 Speciale with gold stripes and gold rims**

 **White modified Jeep Wrangler, "Winter Avenger"**

 **(I had fun with the car list, OK? Also, he's a Schnee, he has lots of money to burn)**

 **Personality: Respectful towards anyone, human or Faunus. Can make friends with anyone, can strike a hard bargain. On the track, drag or circuit, he is an unstoppable racing machine, almost always wins. The people he cares about the most more than anyone else in the world are his younger sister Weiss, and his best friend Julie. May harbor some feelings for Julie~ Lenny face**

 **Julie may have those same feelings~Lenny face intensifies**

 **Anyway, that's it for today, my computer's gonna die on me, so peace out.**


	3. Not a new chapter, please don't kill me

**A/N: Hey, I'm back, so I want to state something real quick. Two, actually.**

 **I was considering remaking The Other Schnee into a full on street racing story (Original idea, right? The cast street racing cars at night while juggling school life,** ** _totally original._** **Just kidding, I read some of those stories before). But I want to hear your guys' opinions on a revamp. Here are some points about the revamp if response is positive and I go ahead on it.**

Cole (My OC) is still going to be Weiss' older brother, but only by 2 years instead of 5. He will also still live with his dad.

 **Julie (My other OC) is still a Faunus and is still Cole's best friend who may or may not have feelings for Cole and vice versa**

 **WhiteRose is a thing in the story along with various other ships, because why not?**

 **No earth AU, Remnant is there.**

 **No Grimm, no hunters, no White Fang, just the kingdoms.**

 **All known car companies from Earth are going to be transferred to Remnant.**

 **Jacques is still an asshole who doesn't know about Cole or Julie's relationship.**

 **Summer still lives and doesn't know about Ruby or Yang's street racing that's pretty much it for the revamp. If response is positive, like I said, I will go through with it. If not, I'll continue with the original. I also have a concept for another story.**

 **The next one is a Ruby x harem story set in a modern high school AU on earth. Here are some points on this one.**

Ruby is a wolf Faunus and be a recently transferred senior because of her intelligence.

 **Summer lives, is a wolf Faunus herself, and is married to Raven.**

 **Yang is still Ruby's half sister.**

 **My OC, Cole, will NOT be Weiss' brother, but instead be twin brother to Yang, and thus older brother to Ruby(Julie is there too, and already dating Cole).**

 **Ruby's harem will consist of Weiss, Cinder, and Velvet.**

 **In the end, all four will get married and have kids. Spoilers, BTW.**

 **This is probably gonna be a terrible idea, and I have no idea why I'm going through with it, but I will anyway because... why the fuck not? Also, no lemons, maybe a few M rated scenes, but that's as far as it's gonna go, don't wanna push it. Anyway, that about does it, not a new chapter, sorry. Peace out, everyone.**


End file.
